Sexuality
by snapebatch
Summary: John no era gay. Tampoco era bisexual, como muchos creían.


Si hay algo que a John le encantaba gritar a los cuatro vientos, es que no era gay.

Y es que, para ser sinceros, John no era gay. Tampoco era bisexual, como muchos creían.

John no le llamaba ni un poco la atención los hombres. Ni aquellos que lo coqueteaban descaradamente, ni aquellos que lo observaban con anhelo (porque sí, algunos lo hacían) desde lejos cuando él estaba con Greg en algún bar.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no ha pensado en la sensualidad y elegancia que su compañero de departamento (y de vida, maldita sea) desprendía a cada paso que daba. John cree realmente, que él no sabe lo que provoca.

Sabe que él lo deduce. Lo deduce por la tranquilidad con la que se despierta al día siguiente, con la pequeña pizca de vergüenza que se asoma en sus ojos antes de mirarlo a la cara para decirle que debe comprar leche, con la camiseta que vuelve a estar en su armario luego de haberla 'perdido' el día anterior.

Pero no podemos culpar a John. Si hay algún culpable, ese seria Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes y esa maldita hermosa figura que tenía. A John le encantaba su la forma en que sus camisas se pegaban a su pecho, y como sus pantalones resaltaban ese pequeño y bien formado trasero (en el que _tantas_ veces pensó).

Le encantaba cada vez que se paseaba desnudo por el departamento sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza y sin importarle la salud mental y física de su compañero. No mentiría, Sherlock tenía muy buenos atributos.

Le encantaba la blanca piel de su amigo. Sabía que cualquier roce mínimamente fuerte le dejaría alguna marca, por lo que no podía evitar imaginar lo que sería lamer, succionar y morder cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial su cuello. Oh Dios, su cuello.

Su cabello, esa era otra historia. Le encantaba. Mucho. Le encantaría pasar sus manos por aquel cabello rizado, acariciarlo. También le encantaría mucho más poder agarrarlo y estirarlo a su gusto, mientras cierta acción se llevaba a cabo por la boca del mismo.

No hablará de la boca de Sherlock. Sólo dirá las mil y un acciones que podrían llevarse a cabo con esa obra tallada en manos de dioses.

Mentiría si dijera que sus (hermosos) pómulos no lo desconectaron del mundo unos cuantos segundos más de una vez, aunque John estaba seguro que él no era a la única persona que le pasaba lo mismo con eso.

Pero, para ser sinceros, lo que siempre le atrajo a John (todo realmente, pero lo principal) fueron sus ojos.

Los ojos de Sherlock Holmes. Aquellos que frente a los demás no mostraban sentimiento alguno más que los de aburrimiento o superioridad. Aquellos océanos tan azules que al día siguiente podían ser hermosos prados.

John era un privilegiado, porque John no sólo había visto el aburrimiento o la superioridad en los ojos de Sherlock. Había visto la alegría, la tristeza, el pánico, el miedo, la indiferencia, la incredulidad, el amor.

John era un privilegiado, porque había vivido en primera fila como Sherlock Holmes experimentaba aquellos sentimientos que negaba rotundamente tener, o decían ser defectos químicos.

Pero, dejando de lado absolutamente todo eso, John no era gay, ni bisexual. Él era ciento por ciento heterosexual.

El haberse enamorado de su compañero de piso, aún con todo lo que conlleva enamorarse del Señor Estoy-casado-con-mi-trabajo, no era culpa de John.

Tampoco era culpa de él el estar ahí ahora mismo, acostado en su cama con la espalda pegada al colchón, mientras un Sherlock sonrojado gemía su nombre a gritos, mientras lo montaba de una forma malditamente espectacular.

Era un privilegiado, porque sentía cómo las paredes de Sherlock se tensaban alrededor de su pene, mientras el mismo movía su mano rápidamente en su pene, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras se corría en su abdomen.

John soltó un gruñido mientras se corría dentro de Sherlock, provocando un jadeo ahogado por su parte.

John no era gay.

Sherlock se acomodó sobre él, sin importarle lo pegajoso de su semen entre ambos, tratando de regular su respiración.

John sólo estaba enamorado de un hombre.

-Eres increíble, Sherlock.

Rodeó sus brazos en el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras este murmuraba bajo un "ya lo sé" y se acomodaba mejor en el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos, durmiéndose.

John no era gay por estar enamorado de un hombre. Porque sólo le gustaba _ese_ hombre, ni uno más ni uno menos.

John no era gay, y eso, secretamente, complacía un poco a Sherlock.


End file.
